


What If

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: A variety of What If Scenarios of our Sanditon CharactersEach story is stand alone and will be short.Random Order
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Edward Denham
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. What If Clara

What if Clara had been sent to Sanditon by her uncle……………….

Clara Brereton looked at herself in the mirror. Aunt Denham had been told she was the poorest of the poorest relations of the Brereton lineage. Aunt Denham took great pains to make sure her niece was dressed appropriately for a niece of the great lady of Sanditon. If Clara was to come to Sanditon, then she might as well set her cap for a wealthy husband. To secure such a personage, she would have to play the part.

So, Aunt Denham found herself in Sanditon’s modeiste shop, ordering dresses of silk and lace that actuated Clara’s physical structure. Aunt Denham did not worry that Clara’s blonde curls and sweet look would not turn a few heads. She worried it would turn one too many and they might clamor over each other in a bid to outdo each other. Not a horrible problem to have, unless you take into consideration that one of those might be her late husband’s nephew.

Clara watched the dressmaker work around her. Her uncle had suggested such a rouse. Make herself useful in Sanditon and find out which rich men were likely to be in town. With appropriate information, he could then set the riders out to know who would be easy prey for picking. If she managed to get the old lady to look at her favorable, then perhaps she would leave something of valuable to Clara (and therefore him).

Suffice to say, after arriving to poor sandy Sanditon, Clara believed that she had been banished for bad behavior. If there were any men in town with money, they must have them tucked inside their mattresses. The Parkers, one of which was Tom Parker, who unless she had been named Sanditon, she was not to find any interest there even if she could pry any money out of his hands (if he had any). Arthur Parker was not interested unless she was a ham sandwich. Sidney Parker, well, he could be easily persuaded for some entertainment but unless she wanted to just settle for a few coins here and there, he was not a target either.

If attractiveness were a quality worth money, Clara could find herself setting her cap at Mr. Stringer with his muscular arms and tan complexation. In fact, she had caught him once or twice walking towards home late a few nights. The problem was, he still lived at home, and was unlikely to bring a woman there. Clara was not going to be one of those ladies.

The last routinely resident of Sanditon was Sir Edward Denham. He constantly told Clara about the benefits of sea bathing to the point it was scandalous of how he spoke of it. 

Clara laughed out loud, getting a few strange looks from the seamstress and Aunt Denham. Edward’s remarks might be lost on an inexperienced lady, but she knew men and she knew them well. They were so easily led.

Sir Denham was her target. Her uncle would find the others not worth his time unless there were a few visitors from London that would come to do business with the Parkers. 

Until then, Clara smiled at herself, she would go sea bathing and hopefully catch a merman and not a serpent.


	2. What If Mr. Campion was a Widower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If it was Mr. Campion that returned to society instead of Mrs. Campion...what are the chances Sidney Parker would lose another lady to the same man?

What If Mr. Campion was the widower……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sidney’s dance with Charlotte was the pinnacle of the day. She was equal to any woman here at Mrs. Maudsley’s masked route. Truth be told, she was worth more in terms of everything that money could not buy. She was a natural beauty. She was smart. She was witty (and accurately uncanny at her personality impressions if he was honest recollecting her mockery of him). She was honest (highly unusual for a lady). She was trustworthy (despite being misled about a particular person’s misconception of himself). 

She was everything that Sidney had always wanted to find, but thought was as mythical as a sea serpent or a unicorn). And yet, he had treated her poorly time and time again. He exposed himself, without a bit of regret of the consequence that could have happened had anyone else had seen or heard about the situation. He had spoken so harshly to her, she cried, when in fact, he had invited her opinion and then ridiculed her for it. He had ridiculed her for wanting to see the good in people, when he of all people, could use the same olive branch.

And yet as close as she was, she was in his hands, he still could not take that last step off the ledge despite the ground nearly crumbling at his feet. When the dance was over, Sidney had glanced up and seen a person that he was familiar with but had not wanted to see for the rest of his life. Mr. Campion.

Tom had seen him and had immediately set out to speak with him about the regatta.

Mr. Campion stepped out of his coach and onto the street of Sanditon. He had heard a good portion of the beau monde was traversing there for a regatta. Primarily, he had heard it from Mr. Mullin, who heard it from Lady Harper, who heard it from Lord Grasmere, who had heard it from Lady Worchester herself. He chuckled to himself. Never pass up an opportunity to follow where young ladies might be found.

The former Mrs. Campion, Eliza, was one of such ladies who followed society around like the wheels of a clog. When he had first seen her, she was like a porcelain doll. Blonde, blue eyes and fair complexion, there was a good deal of talk about her despite nearing being considered a spinster herself. How any lady could come into society and not be scooped up her first year was in surmisable. Then, upon speaking to others, he found some of her family connections were not so desirable.

A brother in prison for a failed kidnapping attempt of some lady in Sussex. That piece of information had been swept under the rug when she had been introduced by her mother’s maiden name of Starling. Her other half-brother was a successful businessman, but he too toted the line of proper decency when there was a good deal of money to be had. Rumor, which Mr. Campion had known to be truthful, was that the brother had been known to extradite ladies with dowries to older men in exchange for money. The transaction was handled through a series of ladies in boarding houses or connected to governess.

A Mrs. Harries or Mrs. Young in London were two of such notable ladies of that profession. Mr. Campion smiled to himself. Eliza had taken a few years out of society getting herself polished up when she returned with a sense of fashion and grace that made men’s heads turn on a swivel. Still though, her age and lack of a decent dowry, most respectable suitors would not give her a second glance, especially after speaking with her. Gossiping was her forte, substantial conversation was not. 

Mr. Campion had heard the others ladies talking among themselves that they doubted she could attract the newest man in society. Not a rich man to be certain, but what he lacked in wealth, rumor had it that he made up in looks and venality. A stallion in a room of geldings and lesser colts, Mr. Parker could easily had the pick of the litter.

Unfortunately for Mr. Parker, he had set his eye on Eliza. Eliza had humored him for her own vanity. She paraded him around and the young man had not the lick of sense to comprehend the situation he had gotten himself in. Mr. Campion had done business with the man’s grandfather. Mr. Henry Parker and his son had a vision of building a seaside resort in Sanditon. Mr. Campion’s own father scoffed. Why, when there was already Brighton and it was firmly established with the monarchy that normally transverse there on holiday and the beau monde that followed it.

Mr. Campion bought a few parcels to hold onto in the event the Parkers were more savvy businessmen than they were of storytellers. He had caught a glimpse of Eliza at a ball there. When he found out she would be going to London into society, he made sure he was properly introduced. He let her have her day in the sun, but all along, her father had accepted his proposal for her hand. It would be a foolish man to pass up marrying a daughter with no connection and little consequence for a dowry to a man with wealth.

Marriage at his age should had brought him joy and it did for several years. They traveled extensively. Eliza had the best of everything. But despite giving her everything her heart desired, she refused to share. The first few years of trying to have an heir, he was a sympathetic husband. Until he learned her little secret. She was intentionally ensuring she would not have a child. 

She did not want her body marred. She wanted to be free to travel and live a life of poets. She wanted to remain a prize worth of envy. The following few months, he had not been proud of his behavior, but it went without saying: a rich man was in want of a wife. Eliza found herself in a situation she was not prepared for as Mr. Campion went through great lengths to ensure his lineage would be continued. The behavior was scandalous, which is why he had kept them to his country estate far away from the prying eyes of society. He did not beat her, but he did consume her. She was his wife and he made sure she knew it.

With the birth of daughter, something had changed in Eliza. No longer self-centered, she became a doting mother. The girl was in every way, a reflection of her mother. When the fever had taken them both, Mr. Campion did lament the loss of the women in his life.

He was back in Sanditon looking to see if the Parkers were ever able to fabricate their seaside resort. When he had caught the glimpse of the filly running through the town with children in tow, he simply stopped in admiration. He had looked for a beauty that cared for others far more than herself, and there in a blue spencer was such a lady. Speaking to the town folk, she was a guest of Tom and Mary Parker, the proprietors of the town.

With a gleam in his eye and a skip in his step, Mr. Campion stepped towards the direction of the beach in hopes of an introduction to whom he decided would be his next wife.


	3. What If Lady Denham helps Charlotte find a husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If Lady Denham used her journal to help Charlotte------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Charlotte has parted with Sidney on the cliffs, but as the carriage approaches to past Sanditon House, Lady D has a wild idea of her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to the Sanditon Sisterhood/Brotherhood/Book Club!

Clara looked at her aunt who was writing in a journal. “I had no idea you were thinking of remarrying aunt.”

Lady D gave Clara a look. “Why would I remarry? I already have wealth and a title. No, this is something I do to amuse myself.” Lady D studied her niece. “Although, I don’t know why with such ungrateful relations I have, I might as well be marrying off my asses.”

“What about Miss Heywood? Certainly, a young lady without connections or money could use from your expertise.” Clara said as she prepared to return to London.

Lady Denham pondered Clara’s statement. It would be quite the feather in her cap to marry a girl of no consequence, with so many other siblings, to a gentleman with a fortune. Miss Heywood was a smart girl. Certainly, she could understand how it would be agreeable. Yes, Miss Heywood would benefit from such an influence and in return, Miss Heywood could bring that fortune back to Sanditon. Lady Denham set out from Sanditon House on a mission.

Charlotte Heywood used her hand to rub the tears off her face as the carriage approached Sanditon House. Lady Denham was out walking towards the cliffs. If she had been faster, she would had seen Mr. Parker stopping the carriage to speak with her.

“Leaving so soon Miss Heywood?” Lady Denham asked her, observing the young lady.

“I’m afraid my father is waiting my return.”

“Nonsense. A man with eleven other children does not need one more to feed and clothe. Come, stay with me in Sanditon House, as my guest and companion. With Clara gone to London and Esther safely married off, I am quite beside myself. Send for one of your many sisters if you shall like.” Charlotte was surprised at the sudden offer and hesitated in response. “I’m sure between my list and your charm, I’m sure we can find you a rich husband.”

Charlotte still feeling wounded from her departure from Mr. Parker was not sure if she would ever want to marry.

“Marriages are simply business agreements Miss Heywood.” Something within made sense to Charlotte. If Lady Denham had a list of rich suitors, perhaps one or more of them might be persuaded to invest in Sanditon. Maybe Susan could help arrange solicitations of those investors and she could raise the much-needed money.

Did not Mary say that men were reluctant to ask for help and if a woman should ever want to help, then they must not let them know?

She was Charlotte Heywood, confidant to an heiress, idea generator, paperwork organizer and a friend with the Lady Worchester. Did not Mr. Parker ask her how did she leave her mark on the world? Pianoforte and embroidery? Nonsense. Charlotte Heywood was a problem solver, not some silly girl sitting around waiting for someone to take her off her father’s hands.

Why should she be limited to the boys in her village? Mrs. Campion would soon realize that being a sensible, capable lady was worth ten times that of a wealthy widow.


	4. What If Edward and Esther Were Not Related

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Esther are not related.
> 
> Can Edward use his love of poetry to persuade Esther that men do marry for love?

Lady Denham looked at her guests at her pineapple luncheon. Her ungrateful nephew, Sir Edward, seated around several young ladies, most without any consequence. Her niece/ward, Clara Brereton from London who was from the poorest of relations. There was Miss Heywood. A young lady from a farming village on holiday with the Parkers. The two young ladies staying with Mrs. Griffiths, Julia and Phillida.

Then, there was Miss Georgiana Lambe, a lady with a vast fortune. A prize well worth it for a man with a title and a leaky roof. Another lady of a modest means, Esther McKinley, on holiday from her family’s horse business. Sir Edward had been seated between the two ladies with the best chances of his silver tongue to persuade one of them to be interested in marrying into a title.

Lady Denham studied them. Miss Lambe was very vocal about being paraded around by her guardian to find a suitable husband. “I should think you would be used to it,” Lady Denham said back hauntingly.

“Being used to something is not the same as liking a thing, Lady Denham.” Miss Lambe retorted to her host.

“I think Miss Lambe is right to value her independence as do you, Lady Denham,” Miss Heywood spoke in defense of the young lady. “Don’t you agree Mr. Parker?”

Lady Denham chose to engaged Miss Heywood in the topic of marriage. “Are you still denying you are in Sanditon for a rich husband?”

Miss Heywood laughed. “I am not looking for a husband Lady Denham. And if I were, money would not come into it.”

“Poppycock.” Lady Denham disagreed.

“Should not a marriage be based on mutual love and affection?” Charlotte countered. “Otherwise, it is a form of slavery.”

“What do you say, Miss McKinley?” Lady Denham turned her attention to the red head who was absorbing the conversations between the guests.

Esther pursed her lips. “I believe it would be easier to catch a tiger with it’s tail. My father would simply say it is a business arrangement.”

“Certainly, one can marry for both,” Lord Babington stated plainly.

Esther let out a scuff. 

“What is that for?” Crowe crooned across the way.

“Men do not marry for love. They marry for convenience.” Esther’s comment generated some humored looks from young men at the table.

“Really Miss Denham,” Mrs. Griffiths interjected at the end of the table.

“I would have to disagree Miss Denham,” Sir Edward entered the conversation. “Otherwise, the poets have misled the general populace of their musings.”

“Are you a poet, Sir Denham? Have I upset your delicate sensitivity?”

Sir Edward smiled towards her. “You simply inspire me to challenge your personal observations.”

Esther took a sip of her wine. “Well then, I am glad to find some amusement in Sanditon. Do you care to place a wager?”


	5. What If James Had Told Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist on what happens after the cricket match...Miss Lambe doesn't get abducted.
> 
> James askes Charlotte to join the workers in a little post celebration, even if they lost. Can James still win Charlotte's heart?

What If James Stringer had told Charlotte?

Fred looked at James. “How will she know unless you tell her?” The question plagued James mind as he walked back towards home from the cricket match. His father had declined joining the crowd on the sand, choosing to sit in the comfortable chair and warm fire with his leg propped up.

“How did you fare?” His father asked as his son entered the room.

“We lost,” he let out a small smile remembering the way the wind caught Miss Heywood’s hem as she ran. It was a good thing it had not been windier. The lusty thoughts that flashed in his mind made him tip over the glass he was filing in the kitchen.

“You seem awfully happy for someone whose team lost.”

“Ah, you don’t know. Mr. Parker tried to cheat. He stormed off the field. Miss Heywood took his place.”

“Miss Heywood again. There’s no good to come of that, best you be resigning yourself to that fact.”

James set the glass down hard. “Why do you constantly berate me for wanting something better father? I am wasting my time trying to better myself. I am getting ideas above my station. Heaven forbid I am actually interested in a lady that is kind, caring and capable. Or have you forgotten it was her quick reaction that helped the doctor save your leg?   
Perhaps instead of being so judgmental, you would actually give me some words of encouragement to pursue such a lady.”

“She is above us.”

“She said our home was like ours. Perhaps, we are more similar in other ways as well.” James grabbed his coat and headed back out the door. He found himself walking directly towards Trafalgar House. Certainly, he had more in common with her than Mr. Parker. She had said it herself he was a most disagreeable person. Fred was right.

He had not exactly come out and said the words earlier today when he suggested that she be among his admirers. He waited in the foyer as the maid went to let her know she had a visitor. He could hear Sidney speaking with Tom in the other room and to no surprise, it sounded as they were discussing finances of the new building.

Tom and Sidney came out of the study the same time Charlotte walked downstairs. “Mr. Stringer,” Tom said looking at him. Mr. Stringer tilted his head towards them before glancing back up to Charlotte.

“Excuse me, Mr. Parker. I came to see if Miss Heywood would like to accompany me towards Mr. Robinson’s house. His wife has invited the workers over with their families, along with Mrs. Griffiths and her charges, for some refreshments.”

Charlotte smiled at him. “I should like that very much.” They stepped out on the street and Charlotte looked up towards him. “I am so glad you came to rescue me, Mr. Stringer. I feel that I needed some fresh air.”

James smiled at her. “My pleasure Miss Heywood although you may find my friend’s jamboree is not up to your standards.”

Charlotte laughed as they walked down the street. “Really, Mr. Stringer? I believe you keep putting me on some sort of pedestal and I fear I may fall off if it gets any higher.”

“I have not met anyone like you Miss Heywood.”

“You mean too opinionated, too stubborn?”

“You are not afraid to speak your mind.” He let out a small laugh. “We cannot let others dictate who we should be. We have to be true to ourselves, don’t you think?”

“I could not agree more,” she smiled towards him, “thank you, Mr. Stringer.”

James smiled back at her. “My pleasure Miss Heywood.” James introduced her to those at Fred’s house, starting with his wife, Anne, and their two children, Frederick, and Elizabeth. Then, there were other workers: Henry, George, Robert along with their guests and children. Anne was a polite host and Charlotte found a kindred spirit with her.

“How do you like Sanditon Miss Heywood?” Anne asked her as they stood near the punch bowl.

“Charlotte, please. Very much. May I call you Anne?”

Anne gave her a warm smile. “Yes, please do so.” Anne glanced at her husband with James. “I have to say, I have not seen James this happy since his mother passed.” Charlotte glanced towards James. “They were very close.”

“What happened?’

“She went to see her family in London, but when she got back, she had caught a bad cold. Sanditon does not have a doctor and by the time one was finally sent, it was too late. The doctor had said she had caught pneumonia.”

“Was she a good woman?”

“The absolute best, although it was an arranged marriage. It seemed Old Stringer had his eye set on some gentle lady but was told not to get ideas above his own station. His mother always encouraged James to read, draw and learn. It was because of his mother that he got his position of foreman.”

Charlotte pursed her lips. “Seems like I’ve heard him say the same thing towards his son.”

“And your family Charlotte?”

Charlotte laughed as the little girl came up to her mother. “I have eleven siblings.”

“Eleven! What a testament of madness!” Anne teased her. “Your parents are blessed indeed.”

“Yes, they have a marriage based on mutual love and affection.”

“A good foundation for any marriage in my belief, along with friendship.” Anne glanced at Fred. “I could not have asked for a better husband myself. We are very compatible.”

James glanced at Charlotte and gave her a smile as she picked up Fred’s daughter. “Well, Miss Heywood, are you enjoying yourself?” Fred asked as he came to rescue her.

“I am indeed.”

James came up following behind Fred. “I hope my wife hasn’t told you any embarrassing stories of James and I in our early days.”

“She might have mentioned some pranks on the local school master.” Both men laughed.

“Ah, the good old days.”

“I thought these were the good old days,” Anne said as she came back over.

Fred gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek. “These are the best of days love.”

James rolled his eyes. “Quick Miss Heywood, we shall retreat before Fred starts spouting his rendition of poetry.”

Charlotte laughed walking away with James as they mingled with the other guests. Anne looked at Fred. “I do like her. I hope she gives him a chance.”

Upon conclusion of the party, James escorted Charlotte along with Mrs. Griffiths and her charges back towards town. James and Charlotte walked in front of the group.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” James asked her.

“Very much. I did not realize Fred was such a troublemaker.”

“He is. I couldn’t begin to tell you all the trouble he got me in when we were younger.” James laughed. “He is like you when it comes to speaking his mind. He tells me often as to what I should be doing or saying.”

Charlotte laughed. “Oh, no! You mean there is a male version of Charlotte Heywood running the streets of Sanditon?” James smiled at her.

“If I may be so bold Miss Heywood, you are the much better version of such a sight.” Charlotte blushed under the comment.

“Thank you, Mr. Stringer.”

They were approaching Trafalgar House quickly. “May I ask you something Miss Heywood?”

Charlotte looked at him as he slowed his approach giving him a bewildered look.

“Would you permit me to court you while you are here in Sanditon?”

Charlotte studied the young man in front of her before letting out a bashful smile. “I should like that very much.” James gave her a warm smile in return before bidding her goodnight.


	6. There was a donkey stud in honor of Lady D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Denham passes leaving it all to the asses. What happens with the fall out between Edward, Esther and Clara?

What If Lady Denham had died, leaving her inheritance to the donkeys?

Edward stared at the solicitor. “What do you mean, her entire estate is left to the development of Sanditon and a donkey stud?”

The man looked at the three before them. “Well, there had been a provision had any of you been married prior to her death, but since none of you are, then she felt it best to do so. There will be of course oversight to her funds, but she has left that in charge of a Sidney Parker.”

“Sidney Parker?” Edward barked at the man. “This is not to be tolerated! I am a baronet. I will be contacting my own solicitor thank you very much.” Clara got up and followed Edward out.

Only Esther stayed seated numb at the outcome. If she had only accepted Lord Babington’s proposal, she would be the one inheriting all of Aunt Denham’s estate. Did she not tell her that marriage was nothing more than a business agreement? All she would had been required was to give him an heir and a spare, then she could be free to do what she wanted.

She could travel with Edward, leaving the children in charge of nannies and governesses. She would have the means to do so. She would have her own estate to manage if she preferred to stay in Sanditon. Certainly, Sanditon would never become the rival of Bath or Brighton so the chances of Lord Babington returning for some amusement here would be out of question.

If Edward had only married that gentleman’s daughter Marston in Norfolk with eighty thousand pounds. How much more could they both be able to travel and live the life of poet’s as Edward had said those weeks ago as they walked towards their aunt’s house. Even better as she would not have to be married or have children by a man, she had no interest in.

Sure, he made her laugh, but Edward. Her Edward. He had made her feel like a desirable woman. The kind that her have goosebumps. The kind of wantonness she heard the maids whisper when they looked at Edward and the gossip she had heard about scandalous affairs in London. Edward was her love match. She burned for him.

The kind of burning that consumed her when she was alone in her room. Edward had not done anything that improper with her, but he had left reading materials for her to read. He would underline passages in books, and it had become a little game between them. From novels then to more books of graphic nature which would be stashed in the library as he began to come of age. There was also that time when he had left his bedroom door cracked from his own sitting room where she would sometimes sit with him late at night.   
She had observed as the maid laid on the bed lifting her skirts to invite him. She made be a lady, but she knew a lot more than a spinster ever would.

Even in death, it seemed Aunt Denham had ensured she would get the last word. Letting out a sigh, she got up and went in search of Edward and Clara. There had to be something Edward could do. Certainly, there was a way to contest such a preposterous thing as a donkey stud.


	7. What If Someone had Seen Charlotte fleeing from a naked Poseidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sidolette fans...

What If Someone had seen Charlotte running from a naked Sidney Parker?

Sidney looked up as he walked toward the shoreline to gather his clothes. Of all the ladies to be seen, naked, in all his glory. Miss Heywood, who under the situation once again managed to get the upper hand as she protested that he was the last person she wanted to see. He could think of more names than he had fingers of ladies in London that would claim otherwise.

He frowned. Of course, none of them had a dimple in their chin. Or let their hair loose, hanging wild in the wind. None of them would even have enough coherent words together in a sentence when looking at him either. Cursed, why was he still thinking of Miss Heywood? He needed to return to London.

He was in deep thought when a voice rang out in a laugh. “I should thank you Parker.”

Parker jerked his eyes up as he pulled up his trousers to the face of Sir Edward Denham. “Thank me for what?”

Edward gave him a smirk. “Why for ruining Miss Heywood’s reputation of course. I find her intellect quite a breath of fresh air.”

Parker glared at him. “You wouldn’t dare suggest,”

“Suggest? I spotted you naked in the presence of a lady without a chaperone. What else does one do in a situation like that?”

“I am not a rogue.”

Edward crossed his arms. “So, you are going to marry her then?”

“What?” Sidney said getting furious at the turn of events.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. “Even better,” Edward said as he laughed and walked off. With her reputation jeopardized, Miss Heywood would need a comforting shoulder to cry on. Who not better than himself? Besides, now that she had an eyeful of the male form, Miss Heywood might be curious on further matters. Why not allow her to be a studious student?

Sidney quickly buttoned his shirt and walked off. Curse Sir Denham. If anyone were to do such a thing, it would be him. And that was precisely what he was hoping to do. 

Clearly, he must have seen Charlotte walking alone. Had she not stopped at the cove then she could have found herself in a dire situation. He had heard of Edward’s pursuits. Most of them were petty conquests and swept under the rug. This one though, as a guest of Tom and Mary’s, would certainly have repercussions had she been one of those.

Letting out a curse, Sidney strode towards Trafalgar House. He would have to marry the chit. She may not have been looking for a husband, but she clearly was going to get one. He would not allow Mary or the children to suffer the consequences. As he walked, he remembered a time when he had asked Mrs. Campion’s parents for her hand. Of course, she was not Campion at the time, but he refused to think of her anything but Mrs. Campion. She had said yes and then ran off when a bigger fish came along, after she had dragged him through London like some sort of prized horse.

At least this time, he knew the lady in question gave an honest answer. Equality of love and affection? He could certainly perform the love portion. Sidney had to admit Miss Heywood was an attractive girl. She was at least smart and not some sort of giggling lady like the ones in London. Perhaps after a time, he could regard her with some sort of affection. If he did not strangle her first with all those damn opinions.

As he entered in Trafalgar House, Sidney suddenly realized it never crossed his mind that she would refuse him.


	8. What If Babington Did Not Marry Esther?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the night of the final ball in Sanditon. Edward had made a mockery of his appearance. In the aftermath, Esther leaves and we look to see what might happen to her if he had not proposed to her.

What If Lord Babington did not marry Esther?

Esther Denham flew out of the assembly room towards Denham Place. Edward’s outburst was beyond comprehensible. Grant it, at least it had not been spoken in London, but what were the chances that some tidbit did not find its way to the gossip mongers of society.

She went to run up the steps that led to her room only to remember that Aunt Denham had the servants close the house. Her things had been taken to Sanditon House with its mistress. Aunt Denham! What in the world would her aunt do to her now? Toss her out on the street, like she had done with Clara?

That was not entirely true. She had gotten her faire to London at least where she could return to parts of her family. Certainly, Clara had someone to go home to. She even had   
Edward packed up on the last coach to London. But what would the lady do with her? Aunt Denham knew she had no other family. She would not be staying in Sanditon, that was certain.

Why had she not married Babington all those weeks ago? At the very least, he would have to set her aside if Edward had made the same scene if she was his wife. A marriage of convenience seemed a lot more promising now than the empty promises of her heart’s desires from Edward.

Her Edward, who had been convoluted by money. And lust. Clara Brereton had seen to that. She had used her womanly arts to claim him, knowing it would be the straw that broke the camel’s back between Edward and herself. Esther sat in the dark house on the bottom of the stairs and cried. She was alone. Penniless. Friendless. Homeless.

It was the same feeling the day she found out her mother and stepfather had died. Then, Edward had returned from his studies at the university and stayed with her. He had taken her under his wing and offered her protection, friendship, and a home. Esther heard a carriage stop outside the door.

Opening the door, Esther recognized the footman from Aunt Denham’s coach. “Miss Denham?” He spoke gently to her. “Lady Denham is requesting you to get in the carriage.”

Esther did as she was bided. She kept her gaze glued to the ground. She had never contemplated her shoes being so dirty or worn until that moment.

“There is a gentleman in Hundsford. It will not be a society life, but it will still be a comfortable life. It is a business agreement, nothing more. You will be his wife and you will forget this folly.”

“How can I ever forget?”

She heard Aunt Denham let out a scuff. “Then if you do not forget, at least make sure you learnt your lesson. Men will tell you what you want to hear, not what you need to hear.”


	9. What If Alison Showed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is out on the limb. Babington is aware of the relationship between Esther and Edward. He begins to compare ladies and finds himself wondering what kind of sister Miss Heywood might have....

What If Alison Showed Up……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Babington wanted to roll his eyes, but he restrained himself. He came to Sanditon because Sidney had asked him to, not because he wanted to. Sure, it was his family duty to marry and have some heirs, but what if he didn’t have to? Well, as his father would say if wishes and wants were candy and nuts, it would be Christmas all year long.

At least in sad Sanditon, there were less ladies vying for his attention (or more appropriately his wealth and status). There of course was the usual giggling ladies (Mrs. Griffiths’ charges) who were looking at swooning before Parker, Miss Parker (never pursue a friend’s sister), Miss Denham who was clearly enamored with Sir Denham (apparently a non blood relative)-thank goodness otherwise he was sure Parker would be devastated from the scandal that would ensure from it, Miss Lambe (also off limits due to her connection to Sidney), Miss Brereton (pretty enough, but again, too simpleton) and then Miss Heywood.

She seemed pleasant enough and he could count her among the ladies that wouldn’t turn into some simpering simpleton when he spoke to her. However, as much as Sidney tried to act uninterested in her, he spoke too much about the girl to really be not interested. Babington chuckled to himself as he took a drink waiting for Crowe to come down from his afternoon fiesta. He almost inquired Miss Heywood if she had a sister like her. From what he had gathered, out of eleven other siblings, the chances she had another sister like her were far better odds than Tom Parker ever completing the new terrace.

“Babbers,” Crowe crooned as he finally joined him at the table with a glee in his eye. “I believe you owe me.”

Babington glared at his friend. “I don’t know why I let you goad me into these ridiculous bets.”

“They are only ridiculous because you lose!” Crowe laughed cheerfully at his friends look. “Where is Parker?”

“Saying his farewell to Tom.”

“Good the sooner we get out of this infernal backwater the better. I have business to handle.” 

As they stepped outside to wait for Babington’s curricle, Babington spotted Miss Heywood walking down the street with another lady.

“Miss Heywood,” Babington acknowledged her as she approached.

“Lord Babington, Mr. Crowe. This is my sister, Alison.”

Lord Babington gave her a customary bow, “a pleasure Miss Heywood.” Alison looked at both gentleman and smiled politely. Alison gave them a curtsey. 

“Are you returning to London?” Charlotte asked Babington.

“Afraid so Miss Heywood.”

“Perhaps we shall see you at the cricket match.”

“Will you be still here Miss Heywood,” Crowe crooned behind Babington, looking towards Alison.

“I believe so. Our cousin is passing through and insisted I join the fun.”

Charlotte looked at her sister confused, and Alison laughed as she saw Charlotte’s confusion. “McKinley.”

“McKinley is here?” Charlotte said excitedly. 

Sidney joined them. “Who is McKinley?”

“Miss Heywood’s cousin.” Sidney looked at the other lady. It seemed the Heywood’s were multiplying.

“This is my sister, Alison. Alison, this is Mr. Sidney Parker.”

Another gentleman approached the Heywoods. “Lord Jennings?” Babington said looking at the gentleman approaching.

“Ah, Lord Babington, Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker. What a delightful surprise.”

“Lord Jennings, I did not hear that you would be in town.”

Jester smiled at him. “Yes, well, you know what they say about the plans of mice and men.” McKinley came around the corner of the alley. “Speak of the devil.” The gentlemen turned to see a lady walking towards the door.

McKinley gave Jester a smirk. “Don’t be blaming me for your situation. I had everything under control until you opened your big mouth.”

“Where are you going?”

“To get a drink since you thought it necessary to drink my bottle.” She gave him a glare as she walked into the tavern.

They heard Jennings swear under his breath as he approached the door to follow her. “Why can’t I have normal relatives?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving comments!


End file.
